AME proposes to develop and build a multi-channel wideband neuro-recorder headstage that can be used for measuring and recording action potentials in mice. The neuro-recorder will use miniature flash-based memory to store data locally and transfer them to a PC post-testing. Currently available neuro-recording headstages only record local field potentials on mice and do not have enough bandwidth or memory to record action potential data. The proposed head stage will advance the state-of-the-art in ambulatory animal neurological monitoring and enable new neurological research. Despite being traditionally difficult to instrument due to their small size, mice are desirable subjects because they are genetically manipulable. This allows mice to accommodate scientific experiments that are unavailable in other species, such as rats. This proposed device will support detailed animal neurological studies, which support numerous research areas including Alzheimer's, Huntington's disease and epilepsy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This device will enable detailed animal neurological studies, which support numerous research areas including Alzheimer's, Huntington's disease, and epilepsy.